Sibuna Returns: A Race to Find the 10 Treasures
by HOAFANATIC838
Summary: After Eddie receives a vision from Osiris, he has no choice but to get 'Team Sibuna' back together. The problem? They're all separated and are living in different parts of the world and not only that, they only have 3 months to retrieve the '10 Treasures' before the enemy does. But, who is the enemy? This mission may be the most exciting but dangerous one yet. Third genre is drama.
1. Chapter 1

Sibuna Returns

Summary:

Set two years after the high school graduation(everyone was 18 then so now they're 20) After Eddie receives a vision from Osiris, he has no choice but get the Sibuna gang back together. The only problem? They're all separated and are living in different places of the world and not only that, they have only 3 months to retrieve the '10 pieces of power' before the enemy does. But, who is the enemy?

Chapter 1: House of Visions

Eddie's POV:

Life is great.

Me and yacker study at an awesome university in California and we share an apartment 'cause we didn't want to stay in a dorm with random people. We don't wanna risk rooming with a complete wacko. Besides, we get to spend more time together.

The course I take is music, considering I play the guitar-mostly electric-, the drums and I'm awesome at singing. Yacker is taking law which was the only way to get her parents off of her back about college. But I told her that she would be great at it considering she could be loud when she wants, she speaks her mind, she gets what she wants and she could be very intimidating

Right now, me and my yacker are celebrating the first day of summer at our apartment in California eating chinese food while watching a horror movie.

"oh come on! That is such a cliche! Of course the bimbo dies first!" Patricia complained to the screen. She faced me and continued, "I wish someone would make a movie that's unexpected. I mean, come on, every horror movie is like that"

"yeah, I know but it's not like they'll just kill of the nerd and goody-two-shoes first. They're always the star and you never kill of a star" I stated

"yeah but I bet that I would enjoy that movie more" she said

I rolled my eyes and was about to grab the remote on the coffee table in front of me when the scene in front of me changed all of a sudden.

I was in a room. A dark room. I couldn't see anything but myself and I felt a chill. This was no ordinary chill that I'd feel during winter. But I have felt a chill like this before. A chill I thought I could never get again. A chill I got when I was in a vision.

The scene changed from the dark room to a dusty old library. In front of me was a large book that was opened in the middle. In a split second, I could see what was written. It said: 'The Ten Gifts'. And below it said: 'The Sistrum of Hathor', 'The Crook and Flail of Osiris', 'The Eye of Horus', 'The Cup of Ankh', 'The Mask of Anubis', 'The Crown of Isis', 'The Shield of Wadjet', 'The Gavel of Mafdet', 'The Feather of Wisdom of Thoth' and 'The Charms of Nut'

And the scene changed again and I saw 3 hooded figures with a map in the middle of the forest that looked really familiar. And then, I was back to the dark room where a voice kept chanting 'Find it Osirion. Find the Chosen One' over and over again.

Then I felt a pain on the palm of my right hand. It felt like burning. I looked at it and I saw 2 golden feathers burned to my skin and the same voice started saying "I shall give you one last chance, my descendant. This mark will help you find the Chosen One but if you fail me once again, I shall take your life"

Then, I was back in my apartment with Patricia.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Sibuna Back Together

3rd Person POV:

"Eddie!" Patricia exclaimed getting Eddie's attention.

"what?" Eddie asked

"you dazed off. It looked like you saw a ghost" Patricia replied then Eddie remembered what happened earlier. He had a vision and he saw Osiris right in front of him.

"we have to get the gang back together" Eddie finally said

"what? You mean Sibuna?" Patricia shocked by his sudden statement

"yes, Patricia Sibuna. I just got a vision from Osiris" he answered. Patricia looked weirdly at him then put her hand over his forehead. "nope. I don't think you have a fever" Eddie pushed her hand away and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"you're not kidding, are you?" she asked

"nope" he answered. Patricia sighed and changed her position on their couch so she could face him.

"how could you get a vision if you're not the Osirion anymore?" she asked him

"Osiris told me that he'll give me one last chance" Eddie replied

"okay. Tell me what exactly happened" she said and he began to tell her everything.

"so if you fail to find the Chosen One and these 10 gifts or whatever, he'll take your life?" Patricia asked, processing what her boyfriend had just told her.

"pretty much" he said. He could see the tears forming in her eyes and could tell that she was trying to stay strong. So he did the only thing he knew he could do for now. Hug her. She accepted the hug and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"we have to get the others" She said, wiping the stray tears away and releasing Eddie's grip from her.

"I agree. We can't do this on our own" he said and paused the movie.

"let's video chat with them" Patricia suggested. Eddie nodded then ran to get his laptop.

He returned shortly with his laptop and went to his account in his email. He noticed that everyone he needed for this quest were online. Except, of course, Nina who abandoned her account. He called everyone for a group video chat and they all appeared on his screen, smiling happily, not knowing what's in store for them. Fabian was with Mara in their living room at their shared apartment in Oxford, Alfie was with Willow in his dorm room at a University in London, Jerome was with Joy in his dorm room at a University in the UK, KT was in her dorm room at a University in Washington and Amber was at New York in her bedroom at her apartment. They were all still in touch with Amber after all this time.

"hey, Eddie!" and "hey, Patricia!" were heard from the screen.

"hey guys" Peddie said and waved as they did so.

"so, why'd you call? We're going to visit you tomorrow, remember?" Jerome asked

"but it is still nice to hear from you" Joy added, not wanting to seem rude to her best friend.

"guys, we have a problem" Eddie finally said as the chit-chat between the 10 friends died down a bit.

"what? Ran out of Sick Puppies CD's?" KT joked

"no-" Eddie began but got cut off by Jerome

"let me guess, Mr. Sweet invited you both to tea in a super classy restaurant and you want advice on how to act properly?" Jerome joked

"if that is the problem, why would he call Jerome and Alfie too?" Amber said. Everyone laughed while Alfie and Jerome glared at Amber through the screen.

"burn" KT teased and everyone laughed and continued to joke, except for Eddie and Patricia.

"GUYS! This is serious!" Patricia yelled and the friends stopped laughing.

"did someone get severely sick?" Mara asked warily

"or die?" Fabian added

"but I will die if I don't succeed in this quest Osiris just gave to me" Eddie answered

Their friends had a shocked expression on their faces and exclaimed simultaneously "WHAT?! HOW?! WHY?!" Willow said so too because Alfie didn't want to keep things like this from his girlfriend. The day Alfie told everything to Willow took him literally a day so she could understand everything from the Chosen One to the Osirion and everything that has happened over the years when Nina first arrived.

Eddie filled them in on everything that happened on his vision.

"so, you're the Osirion again?" KT asked

"yep but it's my last chance to please Osiris" Eddie said

"what does the feather thingy's on your hand do?" Amber asked

"they're really pretty" Willow observed

"I don't know but Osiris said that this will help me with finding Nina" Eddie said and held up his hand for everyone to see. The two golden feathers that seemed to be tattooed on his right palm were still there, glowing dim.

"those look like ostrich feathers" Mara stated

"definitely from Osiris" Fabian agreed

"what does it do?" Amber asked

"I don't know but I think it's more like a tracker. You know, that glows when I'm near my target" Eddie guessed

"woah. Eddie just made an intelligent guess" Patricia joked. Eddie rolled his eyes and turned back to his friends

"so can you visit? This quest will take up the whole summer and I don't think me and Yacker can do this alone" Eddie said

"well, me and Jerome are already going there" Joy said

"of course I'd go. Anything for Sibuna" Amber said

"of course" Fabian said

"I have nothing better to do for summer. I'll just tell my parents that it's reunion. I bet they'd understand" Mara said

"SIBUNA!" Willow squealed and put her right had over her right eye

"I can't wait to kick another villain's butt" Alfie exclaimed and everyone laughed

"I'll be there as fast as I can" KT said

"then it's settled. Go to our place then we'll discuss the first phase of our plan" Patricia said

"Sibuna?" Eddie said, doing the Sibuna sign

"Sibuna" Everyone said and followed his lead


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Nina and Answers

Finding Nina and Answers

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd Person POV:

"okay, so, how do we do this?" Amber asked as Eddie and the rest of the gang were seated in Peddie's living room

"well, what can your golden ostrich feather thingy's do anyway?" Alfie asked Eddie

"I'm not sure but Osiris told me that it can help me find her and me and Patricia have already came to the conclusion that it's like a tracker so when I go near her, it glows" Eddie answered

"interesting. But do you even know where to start?" Joy asked

"yeah, I mean, what if she's not even in the U.S.A.?" Jerome asked, "it'll be useless if we just start walking around the street aimlessly and ask people where we can find a Nina Martin" Jerome added

"I've got an idea" Patricia chimed in

"what is it?" KT questioned

"well, you know how my dad's a detective, right?" Patricia began

"yeah?" Willow asked, clearly not getting Patricia's point

"what she means is that she could get her dad to search Nina through that smart computer thing they have" Amber said, rolling her eyes

"even blondie got it" Jerome joked and laughed

"Jerome, aren't you forgetting that you're a blonde, too?" Amber stated the obvious

"yeah, but I don't use it unlike you" Jerome pointed out

"well, for your information, I've been acing my classes ever since" Amber said, proudly

"yeah, right" Jerome said

"it's true!" Amber defended

"no, it's not" Jerome mocked

"uh, yeah it is" Amber exclaimed, annoyed

"STOP!" Patricia shouted, causing everyone to quiet down and look at her "are we forgetting that the world's and especially Eddie's lives are in danger and you two are arguing over the littlest things!" she said, pointing at Amber and Jerome

"sorry" Jerome and Amber said, looking down

"okay, back on topic: can you get your dad to search Nina?" Fabian said. He wasn't so enthusiastic to find his ex-girlfriend after so long of absolutely no contact after she broke up with him through a letter but a small part of him was excited to see her again but of course he wouldn't tell the others about that, especially Amber. He knew she'd freak once she finds out that 'Fabina' still has a chance. Even after so long, she was still obsessed over the ex-couple.

"maybe. He's been less callous around me ever since I took law" Patricia said

"good. So could you call him up and ask him where she lives?" Fabian asked

"I'll do it now" She said as she took out her phone and put it against her ear. Everyone was watching eagerly and was completely silent.

"hey, dad" Patricia said with fake enthusiasm

"what? Why do you think I want something"

"OK, I guess that's true"

"fine. I want you to search a certain blonde friend of mine who disappeared"

"no, I don't mean 'missing'. I just meant that she caught of all contact between us and I've been worried"

"yes, it's the same American girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes"

"I just need to find out where she lives 'cause me and the others are having a reunion"

"okay, just send me the address"

"K, thanks"

"bye" Patricia finally said then ended the phone conversation

"so, when will he send it?" Eddie asked her

"as soon as he can but he said that things like this only takes up a few minutes. So, probably, like 5 to 10 minutes from now" Patricia replied

"okay, so what'll we do 'till then?" Joy asked

"go through the plan" Eddie announced

"what _is_ the plan?" Amber asked

"okay, so first, as soon as we know her address, we'll fly over to where she is, stay at a hotel, go to her place, question her and fill her in on everything that's happened then we complete the quest, defeat the bad guys and save the world once again" Eddie stated proudly

"you've really thought this through, haven't you?" Jerome mocked

"yes, I have and I personally think that it will happen" Eddie said and grinned

"SQUEE! Team optimism!" Willow squealed and held her hand up, depicting that she wants to high-five.

Eddie laughed awkwardly and gave her hand a slight tap. Willow giggled more and Alfie smiled widely at his girlfriend, who everyone doubted would stay together for this long.

"I don't think we'll need the hotel" Patricia chimed in

"why not? Is her place nearby?" KT asked

"no, it's not that. My dad sent me the address and a picture of her house along with it" Patricia said and showed everyone the picture on her phone. Everyone gasped as they saw a 4 story house overlooking the beach on top of a hill.

"_that's_ where she lives?" Joy asked, clearly not believing it

"are you sure that your dad searched the right person?" Jerome asked

"yeah, I thought she was poor" Amber said

"why would you think that?" Mara asked Amber curiously

"well, she did say that she only came to our boarding school because she was offered a scholarship" Amber replied

"and she said that she lived with her old gran" Alfie added

"that's true but getting a scholarship doesn't necessarily mean that she's poor. It just means that she's got what the school was looking for and she thought of it as a great opportunity" Mara stated

"wait. Didn't you say before, Eddie, that you found out that you and Nina lived near each other during senior year?" KT questioned**(AN: the year KT arrived, btw)**

"yeah. She lived at a condominium near my village" Eddie answered

"what was the name?" KT asked

"umm, I can't remember but I do remember that it started with the letter M" Eddie replied

"wow. Seriously, dude. That's all?" Jerome teased

"hey, in my defense, it was a really long time ago" Eddie defended and put his hands up as if to say he surrenders

"it's called 'the Martin Residences', bonehead" Patricia said

"how'd you know?" Eddie asked her

"I dug deeper into Nina's history with the help of my dad while you two nitwit's were too busy caught up in your conversation" Patricia said then showed Sibuna the conversation between her and her dad and some of the links she visited when she looked up Nina Martin.

"wow. It says here that she and her family own a residence tycoon" Joy exclaimed

"after everything we've been through in high school, I can't believe that I never actually knew my BAF" Amber mumbled, disappointed

"it says here that when her parents died, her gran took over the family business again for a short while while teaching Nina everything that is to know about running a business" Mara read

"and here's the most recent news" Patricia began and pointed to an article, "it says here that when Nina's gran died last year, Nina literally fought to keep the business. The lawyers agreed that she could still keep the company but had to earn her college degree in business first before taking charge" Patricia said

"that must be so hard for Nina," Willow said, "having to become an adult at such a young age and have the last of your family to die"

"speaking of which, when did that happen?" Fabian asked

"late 2013" Patricia answered

"she was just 18 at that time" Amber mumbled

Everyone stayed silent for a while but Eddie soon broke the silence by doing a single clap.

"we can send our condolences to her once we get to her. Patricia, where's she staying?" Eddie said

"Miami beach" she replied shortly

"I guess we're going to the east coast" Eddie said then took out his laptop to begin buying the tickets.

* * *

The college students all exited the airport and breathed a sigh of relief.

"we made it. We're alive!" Jerome exclaimed, exasperated. What he meant by that was, he was annoyed by Amber's constant complaining about how a 'princess' like her shouldn't be riding in coach and about how horrible the food was and everything. He wasn't able to sleep and the only entertainment he had was watching his girlfriend, Joy, sleep on his shoulder, without knowing what the current situation was with him.

"okay, so, how do we get there?" Alfie asked

"by a taxi, DUH" Patricia said

"Amber has too many bags. We wouldn't be able to fit all of ours in one car trunk" Eddie said

"Amber, did you really have to bring 6 large, pink suitcases? We're on a mission, I don't think anyone will care what you look like" Patricia scolded

"but I do" Amber said and Patricia rolled her eyes

"let's just take 3 cabs" KT suggested and the others agreed.

"me, Eddie, Joy and Jerome will be in one" Patricia said

"me, Alfie, Mara and Fabian could be in one" Willow said

"and I guess it's me and KT" Amber said, disappointed that she doesn't have a boyfriend to cuddle with during the taxi ride

Sibuna called their cabs and after explaining to the drivers where they wanted to go to, they took off.

* * *

After 30 minutes, they arrived at the beach mansion.

"this place looks even better in real life!" Amber praised

"I wonder what it looks like inside" Mara wondered

"well, let's find out" Eddie said

"but is Nina even in there?" Jerome asked as he finally put all of Amber's bags out of the car.

"she is. My palm is glowing" Eddie said and showed his hand.

Just as he said, his palm was glowing a golden color, making the ostrich feathers noticeable.

"doesn't it hurt?" Patricia asked

"not really. It just stings a little but I could barely notice it" he said

"okay, so let's go" Patricia said then went over to the door. She knocked a few times until she heard footsteps coming over to the door

After a few seconds, the door flew open and everyone's mouths dropped as they saw Nina for the first time in years, wearing something they've never seen her wear and something was seen on her skin that they've never thought they'd see her have.

Everyone was thinking the same thing, though.

"_**Nina's changed. A lot"**_


	4. Chapter 4: AN(disclaimer)

**Okay, so I've noticed how I haven't done the disclaimer thing yet so I'm going to do it now.**

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER THAT I HAVE IN THIS STORY. EXCEPT FOR SOME OC'S THAT I HAVE BUT YOU WILL GET TO MEET THEM IN THE FUTURE.**

**Anyways, I am super happy that I got positive reviews for this story and I felt super bad that I haven't update in a long time so the chapter I posted before this is all for you! :)**

**If you read the ending, you could tell that I was trying to do a cliffhanger but I'm not sure if it's 'cliffy' enough.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading the story and I'll update again in probably a few weeks, maybe days, but who knows.(you know how school is. Always with the homework and chiz especially since my exams are up :()**


	5. Chapter 5: Answers

Chapter 4: Answers and Even More Confusion

Amber's POV:

There stood Nina. Right in front of me.

My initial thought was; _OMA! It's Nina! My old BAF who I haven't seen nor talked to in years! I've missed her so much!_

My second though was; _WHAT HAPPENED TO HER HAIR?!_

My immediate thought after that was; What is she wearing?! I've never seen her wear that before. OMA! Is that what I think it is?!

Indeed, the Nina standing right in front of me now has dark chestnut brown hair and isn't the old curly hair she used to have. Now, it's flattened and straight and shorter than her old hairstyle. Not only was her hairstyle the one that shocked me about her, but what she was wearing too. She was wearing a teal bikini revealing what shocked me the most; on her belly, was a belly button! I know, crazy, right? But that's not the craziest thing yet, get ready for it, Nina Martin, the allegedly goodie-goodie American, has not one but 2 tattoos! She has this Eye of Horus tattoo on the lower right part of her stomach and on the upper left area of her chest, where her heart was, were these words in script but I couldn't identify it from where I was standing.

After a couple of seconds, which felt more like hours to me, Nina finally spoke up.

"um, hey" she greeted, doing an awkward wave in the process.

I was the first to react though 'cause immediately after that, I ran up to her, squealing, and engulfed her in a tight bear hug.

"NINAAAAA!" I squealed happily as I continued to her hug her tightly.

"hey Amber. It's really great to see you again after all this time but could could you please let me go 'cause I really need to breathe" she said.

"oh, right. Sorry" I said, letting her go but the huge smile on my face hasn't come off yet.

Since no one has said anything yet, KT thought it was good to intervene and break the awkward silence.

"hey, I'm KT. The 3rd American in the house" KT said with a smile on her face, stepping forward and pointed to herself as she said '3rd American'.

"hey, I'm Nina. But you already knew that since you showed up at my house alongside my ex-housemates" Nina said, causing KT to giggle a little.

Another awkward silence ensued as everyone shared awkward glances with each other once in a while.

"so, are you going to tell me about the mission Osiris gave you or just stand there like complete idiots?" Nina asked, breaking the silence.

"what, how-" Eddie stammered but Nina cut him off.

"I know everything" Nina said, causing everyone to have shock written all over their faces.

"I'm just kidding. It just seemed like the right moment to say that" Nina said and laughed.

"very funny joke but seriously, how do you know?" Eddie asked again.

"this is a matter that's better of discussed in closed quarters" Nina began, "you may enter" Nina said, letting us in her mansion-like beach house and sounding a lot like some 18th century woman.

After we all got in, Nina closed the door and faced us.

"so are you going to put on some clothes or will we have to look at your half-naked body the whole day?" Patricia asked, annoyed.

Nina rolled her eyes then snapped her fingers, and much to our amazement and shock, she was now wearing a simple outfit consisting of white shorts, a teal tank top and sandals.

"now, I know you have a lot of questions, especially you, Mara" Nina began and faced Mara who both blushed and looked more confused, "but I'll answer all of it once we get to my private room" she said and turned from us and began to walk to a large bookshelf in the far corner of her very large, very elegant looking living room.

She then turned to us again and said, "come" before turning back to the bookshelf.

We followed her quietly to where she stood and watched as she pushed the bookshelf to the side. We looked at her, confused, then she pointed to the floor. We followed her gaze then saw that there was an Eye of Horus engraving. Much like what we usually saw at Anubis House.

"what's that?" KT asked.

"a secret opening" Nina said bluntly. She then went down on her knees and took out her Eye of Horus locket that was in her pocket. She held it against the engraving and a secret passageway opened.

"how did you do that?" Eddie asked.

"I'm the Chosen One, remember? And if Robert Frobisher-Smythe could it, then I could too" She said proudly then slowly descended the steps inside the dark passageway. "follow me".

We all glanced at each other warily then followed her down there.

I wonder what Nina's going to tell us, I thought.

After we went down the flight of stairs, we were greeted with a white room with torches on the walls, unlike the path we took just a while ago that was lighted by a ceiling light, another large bookshelf(but larger than the one upstairs) with old and worn out looking books occupying it and white brick walls and wooden flooring.

I also noticed that a few thing in the wide room had a velvet blanket over it with dust already being collected on top.

"what's this?" Alfie asked, stepping towards one of the 3 displays with the velvet blanket over it with a finger pointed out, showing that he was about to touch it.

"don't touch that!" Nina ordered.

Alfie glanced at her then back at the display then black at her then continued to get his finger closer to the display, almost touching it but Nina had come in the way and stopped him.

"I said don't touch it! It's very important and very fragile!" Nina warned.

"can't I just get a small peak?" Alfie begged, putting his hands in the prayer position, puckered up his lips in its pleading kind of way and put on his puppy dog eyes.

"no" Nina said sternly.

"please?" Alfie continued to beg, using a baby-like voice.

"I said no" Nina insisted. "besides, you'll all be able to see it later" Nina said which caused Alfie to smiled and clap his hands like a little baby, saying "yay!".

_*sigh* Alfie's so cute and funny and childish and not to mention, CUTE! Wait, did I just think that? NO! I don't like Alfie that way anymore, do I? No, I don't. Beside, he has Willow._

I quickly erased my thoughts then focused back on reality.

"Time to get to business," Nina began, clapping her hands together, "so, who wants to go first?" Nina asked.

Eddie raised his hands for a brief moment and stepped forward. "let's begin with how you knew about the Osiris thing"

"well, remember when I told you that it was dangerous for us to be close to one another when our powers were just newly unlocked but we never knew what they actually were?" Nina began and asked Eddie.

"yeahh" Eddie replied, not really knowing where she was heading.

"well, after a ton of researching and a little visit from dear, old ancestor, Goddess of Magic, Isis, I found out what they were" Nina said as everyone leaned in in anticipation.

"so what is it?" Patricia asked, being impatient.

"well, I'll just start with Eddie's first since I know that he doesn't know yet" Nina said and Eddie's eyes grew to the size of tennis balls.

"are you serious?! I have powers?!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"yes, you do" Nina answered calmly then began again.

"your powers, as the descendant of Osiris, is that you can control and summon the dead. So, yes, Alfie," Nina said, answering Alfie's question before he asked it, "I do mean zombies but only if he wants to bring them back to life and let them walk the Earth. He can also summon ghosts or talk to them both here and in the Underworld. You can also stop someone from dying like if he or she suffers from an incurable disease or if he or she lost a lot of blood, but you get the point"

"cool!" Eddie exclaimed happily with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"but that's not all" Nina said.

"really? What else?" Eddie questioned eagerly.

"well, you could also heal faster than any other human. If you get a small scratch, it's going to heal in a matter of minutes or even seconds depending how deep it is. And if you get a huge cut that would usually leave a permanent scar on a normal human being, it would be completely gone in, like, just a few weeks to at least a month, depending on how deep it is again. But if you get an injury causing you to lose a body part, it won't grow back though. It'll just close up fast but it won't grow back. And finally, you have twice your average strength and you develop the ability to do battle"

"I've always wondered what happened to my scar that I got when I was a kid" Eddie wondered aloud.

"and what are your powers Nina?" I asked, not minding Eddie.

"my powers, as the descendant of Isis is that I can give birth to several children, if I please, and they would be born healthy and perfect-like. As Isis had told me in that dream-" Nina began but got cut off by Jerome.

"that's it? Seriously?" Jerome teased while Nina rolled her eyes and put her hands to her waist.

"you didn't let me finish. I was about to say that I'm also telepathic, which is why I was able to know why you came here because all Eddie could think about, other than my _"surprising" _tattoos, is the mission that Osiris gave him" Nina said and put air quotes in the word surprising. I wouldn't have blamed Eddie if he had thought that. Her having tattoos were really strange, but maybe I don't actually know Nina that well as I thought I did.

"cool, cool. So, what number am I thinking?" Alfie asked, challenging Nina.

"you're not. You're just thinking about the display hidden beneath the velvet blanket and how it reminds you of the dress Willow wore on your 2nd anniversary" Nina said, smirking.

Willow blushed while Alfie smiled cheekily.

"touche" Alfie said.

_Ugh. They're disgusting_, I thought bitterly.

I focused my attention on Nina again and she continued.

"I'm not that kind of telepath who has thoughts coming into her head 24/7 every time someone's thinking of something. I can control it, which means that I could do it and stop it anytime I want. Anyway, that's not my best power. Since I'm the descendant of Isis, the goddess of magic, I have the ability to use magic. Sorcery, witchcraft, you name it! Just as long as it has something to do with magic, I can do it"

With what she said, she has left us awestruck.

"I'm guessing that that was how you were able to just snap your fingers and clothes just magically appeared on your body" Patricia said while Nina smiled.

"show us your magic!" Willow squealed.

She had never seen her, nor talked to her but she sure has warmed up to her. _I'll make sure that she doesn't steal her from me, too, like she did with Alfie. MY Alfie. Even though we haven't dated for such a long time now, I still can't accept the fact that he's dating Willow! Of all people, her? Really? I'm not some stuck-with-the-past kind of girl but this is just unbelievable! It has been ever since I found out that they started dating RIGHT AFTER I LEFT. She has to face the fact that they just started to date because I was out of the way._

Anyway, back to reality.

Nina smirked as she slowly backed up. She lifted her arms and and moved it around while we, meaning everyone except Nina, shared confused glances.

"what are you doing?" Patricia spoke up.

"look up" Nina said simply and we obeyed.

I looked up and I gasped.

Above me were these water balls. I can't really explain it but imagine Katara bending her water and doing tricks with it. _What? When I was a kid, I used to love Avatar._

"cool" Joy praised as she watched as Nina continued doing tricks on them

"this- this is impossible!" Mara exclaimed

"really? After everything you've seen after joining Team Sibuna?" Jerome questioned.

_Hmmm. Fabian's being really quiet_, I noticed. _Maybe he's being really quiet 'cause he still likes Nina and since he's all awkward, geeky and shy, he doesn't know what to do about it so he's silent. But, wait, what about Mara?_

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when Nina spoke again.

"I can do more" Nina said as she smiled.

She moved her arms around again and we watched as fire balls also came out of nowhere and did tricks and other things as she controlled. After a while, she merged the fire and water together and it turned to steam.

We then focused our attention back to her.

"anyone else has a question or should we get back to the mission and its details?" Nina offered

Jerome smirked before he spoke up. "yeah, I got a question"

Nina rolled her eyes, yet again, then replied. "if it's about my tattoo and/or my piercing-"

Jerome cut her off before she continued. "oh, c'mon. Everyone wants to know what was going through your head when you had those tattoos and piercing"

"fine" she said then continued, "my first tattoo, which was the Eye of Horus, I got it during the summer after I didn't come back. I was '2nd home' sick so I wanted to have something that reminded me of it. My second tattoo, which was the scripted writing on my heart, were the words Paragon, and I'm sure you know what that means. And as for the piercing, I had that even before I arrived at Anubis house. I got it when I was 14 because my friends talked me into it. And I don't have 2 tattoos- I have 3. My 3rd is a black star tattoo on my ankle on my right foot. I got it when I was 15. Yet again, my friends talked me into it" Nina explained. _Woah_, I thought.

"what kind of friends did you have in America, Nina?" Jerome asked, amused.

"crazy ones" Nina answered and some of us shared a laugh.

"why did you get the second tattoo?" Patricia asked, "I mean, you explained why you got the others, except that one"

Nina stayed silent for a while then answered reluctantly. "I got that after my Gran died. She knew, after all, that I was the Chosen One. In her last moments, she told me that and called me a Paragon. That was the last thing she said. I got that tattoo in her honor which I will put to my heart. After she died, I pledged to commit to being the Chosen One more" Nina explained, and we knew we hit a nerve.

After a few moments of silence, KT began to talk.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Nina. Even though we never met, I know what it feels to lose someone you love" KT said.

Nina glared at her and I could tell from beside KT that she flinched. Then Nina's eyes turned a fierce red. A fiery red.

Eddie's POV:

When Nina glared at KT, her eyes turned a fiery red. I gasped as I remembered all my experiences during senior year with the sinners and evil "Frombie".

Her eyes were very similar to the red eyes the sinners had but this shade was different. It looked _a lot _like flames. A _dangerous_ type of flame.

I shared a glance with Alfie, Fabian and Patricia and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

KT looked like she was about to pass out, looking at Nina's fiery eyes while Joy, Amber, Jerome and Willow just looked plain scared.

"N-Nina?" Amber stammered reaching towards Nina as an attempt to maybe cool her down.

Nina ignored her and continued to send KT a death glare while she silently but ferociously growled.

"do you? Do you really?" Nina hissed.

"I- I'm s-so-sorry i-if I o-offended y-you" KT apologized, stuttering the whole time.

"you know what I hate? People who take pity on you and claim to know what you're going through" Nina hissed as she advanced on KT who froze at her spot while the rest of us backed away slowly but the guys and I were staying closer to KT and stood in front of the rest of the girls, in case something might happen.

Nina then continued. "no one here knows what I've been going through. They haven't witnessed the death of their parents while being the "lucky one" who survived. They didn't lose the last of their family members and have to be thrown into adulthood way too early just so they could continue their family's tycoon. They weren't thrown into a world they didn't even want to be apart of in the first place and have to leave their close friends behind just so they could keep them safe of yourselves!" Nina yelled and moved her right arm causing a light explosion and for us to be flung to the wall.

After regaining my sight, which was only for a few seconds, I looked around to check my Yacker.

"Yacker?" I called out.

I heard a moan and a groan and instantly knew it was her. I crawled over to where I heard it and saw my Yacker against the wall on the other side of the room with a medium-sized gash on her head.

"oh my god" I muttered, "YACKER!" I screamed and came to her.

I looked at the gash on her head as I helped her sit up straight.

"you've got a huge cut on your head!" I exclaimed worriedly.

"calm down, weasel. It's just a scratch" she said, trying to calm me down. But I couldn't help myself! What if she got an infection? Or worse, bleed to death!

I kept worrying about the many possibilities but Patricia slapped me on my face as soon as I began to breathe heavily.

"pull yourself together! Just give me a wet towel and I'll be fine!" Patricia yelled then looked to her left. "right, Mara?" she asked Mara as I also looked to her left and saw Mara, who I haven't even noticed, trying to massage her right foot but only causing her to whimper some more.

"hey, are you OK?" Patricia asked, worriedly, to one of her best friends.

"yeah. I think I sprained my ankle but I'll be fine. And to answer your question, yes. But you might want to have it checked out in case it got infected" Mara said and brought me even more worry.

"HELP!" Joy pleaded and me, Patricia and Mara looked at each other then ran over to where we heard it while me and Patricia were helping a limping Mara.

We soon got there in no time and met up with the others, except Nina, at the corner of the room with Joy close to tears and KT who wasn't moving.

Mara came to her aid quickly and everyone let her. She was the only one we had who was close to a doctor since she's been studying medicine as her course in college.

She checked her pulse then put her head close to KT's nose(to probably check if she was breathing, I don't know. I'm not a doctor) then opened KT's right eyelid to only close it again quickly. She faced us then told us what she knew. "she has a concussion. She probably hit her head because of the explosion but she'll most likely wake up soon. But I'm not certain"

We nodded understandingly. I looked around and saw everyone else. Willow and Alfie were holding hands with scared expressions on their faces. Amber was beside Patricia and I on our right with a little dirt on her face and her hair out of place with a look that made me think she was in deep thought. Jerome was behind Joy, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and stealing a few glances with Mara but I thought nothing of it. Mara was on KT's right while Joy was on her left and had the most worried expression I've seen her have. Probably because she's gotten so close with KT over the years. Fabian was on my left and had a lot of mixed emotions written on his face but I didn't take my time thinking about it 'cause the girl I was supposed to protect as my destiny(again) tried to kill us!

We didn't have much time to think about what to do next 'cause someone had once again broken the silence causing everyone to look at where the sound came from. But we all knew who it was.

It was Nina.

By the time I turned around. I was met with the light green eyes I knew Nina used to have and now has once again. And they were filled with guilt and sorrow.

All the guys put a protective arm around their girlfriends except Fabian who just stood beside Mara, awkwardly while Amber stood nearby with arms across her chest and a bitter look on her face but also one of fear but probably tried to hide it since this was her BAF. KT just continued to lie unconscious in the corner behind us.

"I'm so sorry" Nina had said.

"what is wrong with you?!" Patricia yelled, stepping forward from behind me and stopping me from putting my arm in front of her again protectively.

"please just let me explain" Nina pleaded.

"theirs nothing you could say. You tried to kill us!" Patricia accused while I stared confused at Nina. Maybe it wasn't of her doing? Her eyes did turn fiery red after all, I thought.

Nina snapped her fingers then Yacker's mouth magically shut and I could tell that she was struggling to open them up again.

"what did you do?" I ask her accusingly.

"I made her shut up for a while but I'll take it off right after I explain" Nina said.

"fine. But make it quick" Joy hissed. I bet the hate she used to have for Nina was resurfaced now because of what happened.

"okay, so since I'm the Chosen One, Gods and Goddesses have thought of me as the perfect host body. I'm not protected, in fact, I'm actually vulnerable to them. Ever since my powers have unlocked and have been awakened, I've been a larger target to them more than ever. So Gods and Goddesses have been possessing me once in a while any time they please. But I later found out a spell that could stop it. Sadly, it's only for a while. 12 hours to be exact. So every 12 hours, I would cast the spell on myself and I would be closed to them and they would be unable to possess me" Nina said in only one breath.

I would've laughed at how she said it but this was a serious matter.

Nina snapped her fingers again and Patricia's mouth opened.

"if you still don't believe me and you still hate me for what I've done, you can leave. But that's not really an option for your mission 'cause you need me for that. But if you're all still stubborn about it, at least let me heal the ones who were injured first" Nina said.

We nodded reluctantly made a path for her to KT first.

Nina approached KT then got down on her knees and held her hand as she closed her eyes.

"sana hoc vulnus nam quae habet quod nulla iniuriam" Nina repeated over and over again**(AN: BTW, this is in Latin since Google translate doesn't have Egyptian. In translation, it means, 'heal this wound for she has done no wrong'. I translated it word per word, btw. If it's wrong, blame Google. Enjoy the story :))**

I don't know what she was saying but it started another light explosion but this time it didn't cause us to hit the wall or anything physical, it was more like a sudden burst of light but it still made us quiver in fear as it happened.

I opened my eyes again to see KT opening her eyes up as well.

"KT!" Willow squealed in delight and ran to hug her.

"what happened?" KT asked groggily as Willow and Joy helped her up to her feet.

"oh, you know, just your typical light explosion that made you hit your head and get you a concussion. But don't worry, Nina saved you from a, maybe, eternal sleep that she may or may not have caused" Alfie said in a joking matter.

"ok-ay?" KT said.

"it's your turn, Mara" Nina said, turning to Mara and eying her sprained ankle.

"sure" Mara warily said as she reluctantly got closer to Nina before Nina did.

"sana hoc vulnus nam quae habet quod nulla iniuriam" Nina repeated again and the light explosion was back but we didn't flinch this time. _Much_.

After she was done, Mara was able to walk without a limp.

"and now it's your turn" Nina said as she turned to Patricia.

"no" Patricia said

"oh, come on, Patty-cakes. You need to get that gash on your head fixed" I said both teasingly and seriously.

"yeah, you could get an infection" Mara said.

"fine" Patricia said, caving in.

"sana hoc vulnus nam quae habet quod nulla iniuriam" Nina repeated the words and yada yada yada. BAM! She is healed.

Even the blood stains on her head had disappeared.

"ooh! Ooh! My turn!" Amber said, running up to Nina.

"but you're not sick or injured" Nina pointed out.

"yeah but I'm really icky right now because I landed on very dusty and very cramped area of the room. I messed up my hair while trying to remove the dust and dirt on it so now I need you to fix me" Amber said.

Nina rolled her eyes then snapped her fingers. All the muck that was on Amber vanished and her hair was now 'Amber quality'.

"happy?" Nina questioned teasingly.

"yep" Amber said gleefully

"so what God or Goddess possessed you?" Patricia asked

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that it's Set. It's always him, according to Isis" Nina informed.

"ok" Patricia replied.

"now onto business" I said, clapping my hands together. "let's talk about our new mission with Osiris and the '10 Treasures'"

"Sibuna?" I began with a smirk on my face and my right hand over my right eye.

"Sibuna" Everyone else followed with a smile.

"YAY! I feel like an official member now!" Willow gushed. We chuckled while Amber rolled her eyes. _Haha. Someone's jealous_, I thought jokingly.

AN: HELLO FELLOW READERS! Thank you for all the love through favorites, follows and reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest to come. I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner but you know how school goes. Anyway, the next chapter is just them discussing the mission and finding out what's in the displays! :o

xoxo, fanatic 3


End file.
